Just Stay With Me
by Sakura Hoshizora
Summary: Inuyasha reflects on his thoughts about Kagome and how he wants her to stay by his side and tries to convey his feelings to her.


I'm a huge Inuyasha fan and also an InuKag shipper so I decided to write this one-shot.

A/N: I have not watched/read InuYasha in years so I'm a bit rusty in portraying their characters. You have been warned! This is my first fanfiction so any opinions about this fanfic is welcome (whether they're nice or not). Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do NOT own InuYasha.

–x–

As the bright, golden Sun was setting behind the hills of the horizon, the wide sky above the world was in a hue of red and orange, as usual. But this time, it was redder than the ordinary, with no puffy, cotton-like clouds hanging around.

There was something strange about the colour of the sky. The red of the sunset sky was darker than most days. With that being said, it almost resembled the familiar crimson colour of…

Blood.

A sure sign that a tragedy would befall someone unlucky shortly.

Somewhere, back in feudal Japan, a man, or a _hanyou_ to be more specific, was lying face down on the rough ground, unconscious.

His clawed hand twitched a bit as consciousness began to seep through him. He slowly pushed himself off of the ground, shaking away any debris that was left on him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Inuyasha, the _hanyou_ , groaned. His hand was clutching his head as he was having a splitting headache. He tried recalling what had happened but to no avail. He had no memory of it.

He looked around, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings while his ears tweaked, trying to catch the slightest sound of movement around him.

The place he was at was alien to him. It looked like the aftermath of a battlefield. The ground was vacant, save for the hard, rocky soil. Not a patch of lush, green grass was in sight.

And the worst thing was, blood was splattered all around him.

Something caught his eye at the far corner of his right. A young girl lay lifelessly on the cold, hard ground in a pool of crimson. Her normal white blouse was stained crimson and her gentle scent mixed with the metallic smell of blood reached his sensitive nose instantly. Although her back was facing him, the _hanyou_ recognized the girl immediately. Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm.

"Kagome!".

He rushed over towards her and brought her small frame into his arms. He took off his fire-rat _haori_ and carefully wrapped it around her tiny figure, shielding her from the icy wind that whipped around them. His hands gently caressed her now cold face. Hands that were covered in blood.

Kagome's blood, to be precise.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and realization.

"No, I couldn't have…"

But he did.

He looked at his sinful hands in disbelief and disgust. His claws were stained crimson. The hand that was now caressing her face lovingly, was the same hand that tore through her delicate, soft skin mercilessly, thus, taking away her life.

He went full demon again. And this time, it cost him something - no, scratch that - someone priceless.

He shook her lightly and called out her name softly.

"Kagome,".

No response.

He shook her harder and called her name out a little louder this time.

"Kagome,".

Still no response.

Silence was what greeted him. Well, that and the sound of the cold wind howling around him and the departed young _miko_.

She was showing no signs of life even though blood was still pouring out of her wound.

The unresponsive girl was now pale and ice-cold. The colour all drained from her once pinkish cheeks.

Tears sprang in his eyes as he realized what he had just done. And who he had just lost.

"You idiot! Why didn't you just tell me to sit?!" he shouted, venting out all of his frustration and anger towards her. More tears leaked out from his eyes.

Sure, he hated whenever she told him to sit. Especially when it was because of the little brat. But he would take an infinite number of sits if it meant that she would still be here with him. Warm and alive.

And that's when he just remembered.

A few weeks ago, she took the beads of subjugation off him, saying that he didn't need it anymore.

Saying that she trusted him with her life that he would always protect her.

And saying that the only reason why he had it there in the first place was that he had tried to kill her on the day they first met to get his hands on the Jewel of Four Souls, the _Shikon no Tama_.

But, a strange yet powerful bond was built between both _hanyou_ and _miko_ throughout their time of friendship and hardships.

And now, after all those special moments and memories they had spent together, he could not bear to let his deadly claws run through her skin. Not when he had grown to love the young girl from the future so much. He could never -would never- kill her now. However, the demon inside of him could.

And it did.

Inuyasha instantly regretted all the times he had called her such names and picked many unnecessary fights with her. He rued the day when he tried to kill her, when he thought she was Kikyou. And also especially the time when he kept seeing Kikyou even though he knew it hurt her so much.

He should have spent more time with her - more sweet moments with her. Telling her how sorry he was for all the times he had hurt her - whether it was intentional or not. And telling her how much she really meant to him, instead of just denying his feelings for her.

But it was all too late now. What was done was done. Many things were left unsaid and undone between them. And there was no way he could turn back time now.

Inuyasha let his golden eyes rest upon Kagome's face. The once lively and happy girl with rosy cheeks that he used to know, was now a pale, lifeless girl, her eyes closed, never to be opened ever again.

He would never see her melting chocolate orbs filled with so much warmth and love for him.

 _All for him_.

A _hanyou_ that was looked down by both humans and demons. He had always thought that he would be doomed to walk on the Earth alone, with no love. But Kagome had proven him wrong. She was always by his side. She was his home. And she stood by him even though she knew his world was way more dangerous compared to hers. She still stayed even though he had hurt her many times before. Heck, she had even asked him if she could stay with him.

" _Inuyasha, will you let me stay?_ " was what she had said, her gentle voice echoing in his head.

And, of course, Inuyasha did let her stay. After all, he wanted her by his side as well.

"Kagome, please don't go. You promised you would stay with me," he cried into the crook of her neck. His heart ached when the girl did not respond.

Something in him shattered. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the painful realization that she was never coming back to him ever again struck him.

Tears dripped off of his chin and landed softly on her cheek. If Kagome were still here, she would have already wiped it off.

But Kagome wasn't here anymore. She was already gone. Inuyasha didn't even bother wiping off his never-ending tears. No tear would ever bring his Kagome back to him.

"Kagome," he whispered lovingly into her ear. His voice filled with much regret and remorse. It's too bad she couldn't hear how broken he is now.

"I love you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that earlier. You don't have to forgive me, though".

And with that, his warm lips pressed against her ice-cold, pale ones. He ended his confession with a soft, sweet kiss. Even more tears escaped his eyes as he felt that the girl he loved did not respond. How can she, anyway?

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and buried his teary-eyed face in her raven locks. Tears seeped through his closed eyes as he cried himself to sleep, cradling her body in his arms.

–X–

Inuyasha woke up with a start.

His golden orbs scanned through his surroundings. It was already dark and he was in his hut.

But he was not alone.

Kagome was there with him. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist as they were sitting up on their _futon_.

She was awake and facing him. Even in the dark, he could clearly see the worried expression on her face, thanks to his heightened senses.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she finally spoke, her voice soft and smooth. Her hand was placed on his cheek, making him look at her in the eye.

He did look at her, of course, but he wasn't exactly seeing her. His mind was already wandering off.

'That's right,' he thought to himself as he was gradually recalling back his memories.

A month ago, Kagome had returned to him after the three years they were separated by the Bone Eater's Well. He was in the feudal era while she was in modern-day Japan.

But she came back to him, after all, and that's all that matters.

They both got married shortly after being reunited. Kagome was now his wife, and he, her husband.

"Inuyasha?" she called him again when she realized that he was spacing out.

'It was just a dream,' he thought in relief.

'A horrible, terrible dream,' he thought to himself dryly, correcting himself.

Now realizing that it was all a dream, his golden eyes met her chocolate ones. He gently tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear as he slowly moved his face closer to hers.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what are y-"

He cut her off as he cupped her face and let his lips meet hers with much longing and passion. The feeling of warmth of her soft, lush lips on his made him feel glad. He sighed a breath of relief onto her lips. It was proof enough that she was alive, and here with him.

Tears began to form at the back of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. His mind drifted back to his dream when he kissed her lips that was as cold as ice. He inwardly shuddered at the thought and he relished the feeling of how Kagome's lips radiated warmth on his.

Warm.

Just like her heart.

Although Kagome was very much surprised at first by the sudden gesture, she kissed him back with just as much intensity, throwing her arms around his neck.

The kiss was sweet and innocent.

Full of love and affection for one another.

Inuyasha was the first to pull back.

"I am now," he finally replied.

"What?" Kagome breathed, clueless.

She was still breathless from the kiss, her eyes half-lidded and a tint of red was beginning to spread across her cheeks.

"I mean, I'm okay now," he repeated his reply, gruffly.

"Are you sure?" she asked him again, clearly not convinced and also trying to regain her composure.

"Yeah, let's just go back to sleep," he answered, laying back down on the _futon_. Kagome followed suit.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

He looked at her in the eye, his golden orbs shining in the dark as he whispered softly into her ear, his warm breath tickling her earlobe.

"Thank you for staying with me,".

That single form of gratitude managed to paint a small smile on her pink, rosy lips.

"I'll always be by your side with you no matter what, Inuyasha. I love being with you. I'm with you by choice".

A sincere and sweet smile played about her lips as he gave her a toothy grin in return, his fangs glinting in the dark. She snuggled closer to him, her head tucked in between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, already feeling anxious for what he was about to say.

"K-Kagome?," he stuttered.

"Hmm?," she tilted her head upwards and crawled her way up towards him so she can look at him, face-to-face.

Eye contact.

That just succeeded in increasing Inuyasha's uneasiness.

"What is it?" she asked with questioning eyes when he didn't say anything.

He looked at her, his golden orbs filled with intensity, as his mind wandered back to that horrible nightmare. The nightmare where Kagome left him forever without even knowing his true feelings for her. He didn't want that to happen. Ever.

He gulped, swallowing the huge lump that was starting to build up at the back of his throat. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He sucked in a huge amount of air into his lungs, 'It's now or never'.

"I," he started, "I just want you to know that I," he shut his eyes, his hold on her tightened considerably.

"That I…,"

But still, he couldn't will his mouth to say those three simple words.

'Why can't I just say it?! It's just three freaking words!,' he shouted at himself in his mind. He could feel his face turn beet red in embarrassment.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Kagome brought her index finger up to his lips, silencing him and the debate that was taking place in his head.

"Shh…," she hushed, and then she gave him the sweetest smile possible she could ever muster up.

"I love you too,".

Inuyasha, however, had his mouth gaped wide open, surprised. Well, he had not been expecting _that_.

"W-what?".

Kagome giggled, a blush slowly forming on her cheeks, "You heard me, silly. I said, I love you,".

"Really?" His eyes still wide, finding this hard to believe. Based on all those stupid, romantic novels she had read (and he secretly read) in her time, the males were usually the ones to make the first move.

She nodded, "Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I'm not one to play with other's feelings, Inuyasha,".

Then, she added, "Now tell me what you were going to say!"

"Keh! It was nothing,"he turned away, trying to avert his eyes away from her. His pride and ego got the better of him.

Kagome pouted and tried to catch his eye again, "Come on, you wanted to say something, So tell me!," she urged.

Although she had a hunch of what he was going to say - no, she knew what he was going to say-, it would have been very nice and rare if she could actually hear it being said from the _hanyou_ himself with her own two ears.

"It's nothing, really,".

She went silent for some time before finally muttering a defeated "Fine".

Kagome rolled away from him and began lying on her side, facing away from the _hanyou_.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"Oh come on Kagome, you can't really be that upset,".

Silence.

"Oi, wench,".

Still silence.

Because of her silence, Inuyasha had a flashback of his nightmare. The time when he was calling her name and she didn't respond to him.

Inuyasha put his hand against his forehead.

'Damn,' he cursed, 'this nightmare is going to haunt me for sure!'.

Without a word, he gathered the upset young _miko_ into his arms, shocking her with the sudden closeness.

He turned her around so she was facing him. He could see the sadness along with the shock in her eyes and knew he was the cause of the sorrow she was having. He cursed himself mentally.

"Kagome," he breathed, hoping that once he said those three simple yet powerful words, all would be forgiven. He took a deep breath and whispered;

"I love you".

Kagome immediately beamed and her eyes began to water.

Inuyasha blinked and his eyes widened when the salty scent of tears assaulted his nose. A look of panic crossed his features.

'Shit! I made her cry already! What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought frantically, mentally beating himself up.

The sound of her sniffling brought him out of his reverie.

"Crap! Kagome, don't cry. Did I say or do something wrong?," her sniffling did not stop, "Damn it, wench! I said stop crying!".

He immediately pulled her close and resorted to rubbing her back up and down with one hand and stroking her raven locks with the other, hoping that these gestures were soothing enough for her. He didn't know what else to do, or say for that matter. He was more of an 'actions-speak-louder-than-words' kind of guy, err…, _hanyou_.

Without warning, Kagome tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and catching him off guard.

"Huh? K-Kagome?," he stammered but his arms instinctively went around her waist, nonetheless.

She pulled back to face him, her hands resting on either side of his shoulders, and leaned in to give his lips a chaste kiss. She crawled back down, and her head fit snugly in the crook of his neck, where it had been.

"Thanks for everything, Inuyasha", she wore a content smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned.

Kagome exhaled softly, her smile never faltering. It was sweet of him to be worried for her like this. "Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?".

"Then why the hell were you crying?!"

"There's something called tears of joy, Inuyasha. And besides," she looked up at him, her eyes shining in the dim lighted room "you've never said 'I love you' to me before".

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments before scoffing a soft "Keh!". After a while, a yawn escaped from Kagome's mouth.

"You're sleepy. Just sleep already," he ordered.

"Mmm…" Kagome's heavy eyelids began to droop and it finally fluttered shut. Before completely falling asleep, she muttered a soft "good night" to him.

After a few minutes, he could hear her even breathing and steady heartbeat, indicating that she was already asleep. He looked at her, his golden orbs filled with so much love that he himself didn't know he could actually harbour. And all of this love he would only give and show to her, the young _miko_ from the future.

 _His_ Kagome.

"Good night, Kagome," he wished, tenderly kissing the crown of her head.

He finally closed his eyes, letting sleep engulf him as his arms wrapped protectively around the object of his affection.

They both drifted off into a dreamless sleep, feeling contented by the thought that their feelings for each other were mutual, and that everything worked out in the end.

After all, love is timeless. It transcends even through time and space.

–X–

THE END.

Read and review, please!


End file.
